Assassin's Creed: III Reich
by LeanByakuya
Summary: La lucha de la Orden de los Asesinos y la Orden de los Templarios en el siglo XX.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

La lucha entre la Orden de los Asesinos y la Orden de los Templarios se remonta hacia antiguas civilizaciones de la historia y se extiende a lo largo de ella.

Los asesinos combaten para defender el libre albedrío de las personas, que expresa la libertad del pensamiento y el crecimiento individual mediante la superación. Mientras que los templarios ansían tener poder para controlar la voluntad de los humanos como forma de salvarlos de las desgracias.

Y esa lucha no fue ajena al mundo de mediados del siglo XX, que participaba en la guerra más grande y sangrienta que jamás vivió la especie del hombre. Pero fue en Europa donde la figura de un emblemático dictador se levantó para hacer temblar las soberanías de los pueblos. Su gobierno se conoció como el "Tercer Reich" y quebró el equilibrio entre las naciones del mundo, así como el de los asesinos y los templarios.

* * *

 **Notas y aclaraciones.**

\- **Historia.**  
Lo primero que voy a comentar es que me he tomado varias libertades a la hora de hacer referencia a los elementos históricos.  
Si bien intento llevarlos lo más fiel posible, por cuestiones lógicas he obviado algunas cosas y omitido otras para que se puedan adaptar a la historia que trato de compartir. Quedan advertidos entonces que esto no será una clase de historia sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial sino un fanfic sobre un asesino.

\- **Debates.**  
En segundo lugar, derivado de lo anterior, espero que sepan tratar este tema tomándolo como discusión del fanfic en sí. Les pido encarecidamente que los debates sobre política, religión, economía, sociales o ideológicos los eviten, siempre que no tengan que ver con el fic.

 **\- ¿Por qué "Secuencia 1"?**  
Esto es una base de relato tomada de los propios juegos de Assassin's Creed. No tengo pensado usarla como referencia del Animus,  
ya que no habrá historia del "presente", sino más bien como un recurso literario de ordenamiento de ideas o momentos. Constarán d capítulos y abarcarán distintas etapas o cierres de problemas. Son una especie de "mini-sagas".

 **\- "¿Tengo que haber jugado a los videojuegos para entender este fic?"**  
Mi idea es que no. Facilitaré toda la información necesaria y explicativa tanto como pueda, para que no tengan que recurrir a los videojuegos buscando explicaciones sobre temas de esta historia. No obstante, cierto es que aquellos que lo hayan jugado tendrán presentes algunos detalles importantes que sin conocer el lore del juego no se obtienen enseguida.

 **\- "¿Cada cuanto se publican los capítulos?"**  
Los publicaré en forma de secuencia. Es decir, cada vez que tenga lo capítulos escritos que cierren ideas, vengo a este topic a publicar la secuencia entera. Con un poco de paciencia, en vez de un capítulo, tendrán varios y sentirán que la historia avanza,  
más que si leyeran de a uno.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Un destino desconocido

**Oświęcim, Polonia – 20 de marzo, 1941**

Era una mañana fría de invierno cuando el tren partió desde la estación de Cracovia, rumbo hacia un destino que los pasajeros jamás pudieron imaginar. Trasladaba doce vagones de un tamaño insuficiente para recibir a los miles que subieron a bordo. Paredes de madera cerradas por un techo de ligera chapa. No tenían agua ni comida, apenas un tarro de madera para hacer sus necesidades. Aunque muchos estaban dominados por el pudor, no podían resistir sus ganas y afrontaban momentos vergonzosos ante los presentes. El olor fuerte sumaba una causa más para generar un ambiente espeso, molesto y sofocante que intentaban superar asomando sus cabezas por las pequeñas aberturas que tenían los vagones. Por ellas se podía observar una extensa zona de campo cubierta por la neblina, paisajes que brindaba la ruta del tren.

Las horas corrían lentamente y muchos empezaban a desesperarse por la incomodidad del viaje. Algunos cortaban los trozos de hielo formados en los rincones del transporte y los masticaban para no deshidratarse. Otros abrazaban a sus familiares o acompañantes para combatir el frío. Pero había aquellos que parecían estar muy calmos y se comportaban de forma indiferente a la situación que los sometía.

\- Tú, el de cabello rubio, ¿quieres un trozo de hielo? – comenta un señor unos treinta y pocos de años hacia un joven que posaba sentado y sereno.

\- No, gracias. Así estoy bien. – responde girando su mirada hacia otro punto.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No tienes frío? – pregunta otra vez el hombre.

\- Sí, estoy bien.

\- Mi nombre es Patrick. ¿Cómo te llamas? – el joven lo miró intentando expresar su pocas ganas de hablar – Bueno, está bien si no quieres responder…

\- Soy Adler. – accede con pereza.

\- Un gusto, Adler. Parece que vamos de viaje a un campo de trabajo, pues el gobierno necesita mano de obra disponible para mejorar la producción de alimentos y armamento para la guerra que afronta. ¿Vienes con ganas de colaborar?

\- La guerra me da igual.

El chico volvió a girar su rostro, se cruzó de brazos y perdió su mirada hacia el suelo. El hombre mayor quedó sorprendido por su desinterés, ya que se trataba de un viaje de trabajo y no demostraba entusiasmo en colaborar. Pero entendió que quizás el entorno le quitaba el humor y sus ganas de hablar. Pasaron unos segundos y volvió a insistir para animar un poco al joven de cabello rubio, que vestía muy elegante para el tipo de viaje que se trataba.

\- Tengo un hermano que tiene más o menos tu edad, ¿sabes? Él decidió viajar hacia Francia con ganas de aprender arte y ciencias. ¿Tú a qué te dedicas? – preguntó.

\- No tengo una vida interesante que contar. Lo lamento.

\- No te lamentes. Ya vendrán tiempos mejores, ¿verdad? – le sonrió buscando una reacción positiva pero fracasó. – Por cierto, no te he preguntado… ¿de dónde eres?

\- Nací en Hamburgo.

\- Ya veo, ¿eres de descendencia judía?

\- No, mis padres son arios puros.

Esas últimas palabras provocaron un silencio repentino en la gente de aquel tercer vagón. Las miradas se centraron en aquel muchacho. Algunas resultaban de desprecio, otras tantas de preocupación y otras de temor. Lo cierto es que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno. El entusiasta Patrick suspiró y volvió a sonreírle, intentando disimular el peso de aquella confesión. Pero no fue así para un hombre alto, de cuerpo robusto y tez negra. Su ropa era de mala calidad y su remera estaba cortada en sus hombros, mostrando que los músculos de sus brazos recibían buen ejercicio. A pesar de la ligereza de su vestimenta, el frío no lo incomodaba tanto como lo hacía la presencia de aquel chico. Lo había estado observando desde hacía varios minutos, esperando una oportunidad para dirigirse hacia él.

\- Eres un alemán al que no te interesa la guerra. ¿Qué clase de imbécil eres? – cuestionó reposado de pie sobre la pared del frente.

\- ¿Por qué debería importarme toda esa mierda política, de gente que sólo busca demostrar cuán grande la tiene? ¿Debo vanagloriar a los héroes que asesinan personas por un fin ideológico? – elevó su mirada el joven para enfrentarlo.

\- "Mierda política"… "Fin ideológico"… Se nota que eres un puto maricón que todavía no deja los pañales. El mundo a tu alrededor está cambiando y tú no te enteras de nada. No podría esperar tampoco que estuvieras haciendo algo por él.

\- Y tú, señor fortachón, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo por este "mundo cambiante"?

\- Intentando despertar de su sueño infantil a un pobre infeliz. Suficiente para decir que es más de lo que tú estás haciendo y podrás llegar a hacer. – respondió con enojo.

\- Pierdes tu tiempo. No necesito esos discursos típicos de empleados del gobierno.

\- Estás equivocado si piensas que sólo los políticos son los que pelean por su futuro. Existen otras formas de actuar y de aportar al cambio.

\- Entonces, ¿debo aportar mi granito de arena para acabar con la tiranía de los sacerdotes de la esvástica o debo formar parte de su imperio religioso?

\- No seré yo quien te dé esa respuesta. Aprende tú mismo del mundo en el que vives, porque algún día necesitarás tener una verdad y pelear por ella.

\- ¡Hey, hey! ¡Calma, hombres! No hay necesidad de discutir estas cosas en este momento. Compartamos el resto del viaje en paz, ¿sí? – interviene Patrick.

Otra vez volvió el silencio. Poco a poco regresaba la calma a los pasajeros: o se habían acostumbrado a la incomodidad de los vagones o se debilitaban por el sueño o por la falta de comida. A dos cuerpos que se habían desmayado, se sumaba un tercero que caía frente a los pies de Adler. Lo empujó con ellos hacia adelante y se acomodó nuevamente manteniéndose sentado como lo estuvo todo el trayecto. El hombre negro lo observó y se movió para juntar al caído. Tomó su cuerpo para lanzarlo hacia un rincón donde se encontraba un grupo de gente, que reaccionó temerosa abriéndose y dejándolo caer al suelo. Luego volvió al sitio frente al chico rubio, al que quedó observando con la mirada fija esperando una reacción que no encontró.

Pasó una media hora para escuchar el sonido que todos estaban esperando: el silbato del tren que daba aviso de llegada. La multitud de gente de repente empezó a reincorporarse, poniéndose de pie, bostezando, sacudiendo su ropa o tomando en el hombro a otro viajero con pocas energías que apenas podía moverse. El vehículo se detuvo en la estación y minutos después comenzaron a abrirse las puertas de los vagones permitiendo el descenso de los pasajeros. Soldados de vestimenta y casco verde los ayudaban a descender mientras que los ordenaban en enormes filas. No había una sola mujer allí. Sólo se diferenciaban niños y ancianos del resto de los hombres jóvenes o adultos de segunda edad.

El proceso avanzaba rápidamente debido a la prepotencia de los soldados imponiendo su autoridad. Golpeaban a los recién llegados que desobedecían las órdenes o no prestaban atención. Incluso llegaban al extremo de apuntarlos con sus rifles. Pero Adler se mantenía despreocupado de toda aquella situación, manteniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos para cuidarse del frío. La nieve comenzaba a caer lentamente empeorando el clima. El siguiente paso era caminar ordenados en fila hacia el lugar que los esperaba.

\- Oye, ¡que este frío no te desanime! Toma, ponte este abrigo. – coloca una manta blanca sobre el muchacho rubio mientras caminaban a paso lento.

\- Así que te ha tocado la misma fila que yo… - exclama en voz de pereza mientras acomoda la manta de lana que le había dado su compañero.

\- Vamos, no me pongas esa cara. Podemos llevarnos bien, Adler. – sonríe.

\- Mientras no te entrometas con mis asuntos, aceptaré tu regalo, Patrick.

Dos compañeros de viaje se reencontraron para alegría del entusiasta hombre, aunque sin interés para el joven. Patrick tenía ropa abrigada de alta calidad, así que estaba en condiciones de obsequiarle su manta. La fila se movía despacio, lo suficiente para que tuvieran unos minutos para observar cada detalle del sitio al que llegaron. Los soldados verdes escoltaban las filas en sus laterales, impidiendo que nadie se saliera de su lugar. En un instante Adler levantó la mirada y la dirigió a su izquierda, donde pudo observar cómo se reencontraban con un saludo dos soldados que parecían tener un rango muy alto en el ejército. En ellos fijó su atención intentando descubrir sus rostros, aunque resultaba difícil porque estaban escoltados.

\- ¡Teniente Coronel, Eichmann! Encantado de recibirlo. – exclama uno de ellos.

\- Oficial Hoss. Un placer llegar a este sitio otra vez. – lo saluda el otro.

\- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

\- No hemos tenido inconvenientes de ningún tipo. Por lo tanto, podría decirse que cumplimos con lo establecido. Quedará en sus manos el destino de los prisioneros.

\- Cumpliremos con el encargo que nos encomendó el Führer. No fallaremos.

\- Es agradable escuchar eso, oficial.

\- Sobre el asunto de la reunión…

La brisa helada fue la encargada de llevar a los oídos de Adler una realidad que él desconocía y que pronto empezaría a atormentar su mente día a día.

\- ¡¿Prisio-…?! – susurró en voz baja.

\- ¡Silencio! No digas una palabra.

Patrick lo interrumpió con un golpe leve de su codo. Cuando el joven lo miró, le hizo un gesto pidiendo que baje la voz. El muchacho no entendía nada, parecía sorprendido. Pero no debía alterarse, pues comenzaba a llamar la atención de los soldados que los acompañaban. Uno de ellos observaba fijamente su comportamiento. Razón por la que el hombre entusiasta dirige su mirada al frente mostrándole a Adler cómo debe actuar y pasar desapercibido.

Poco a poco se iban acercando al destino, dejándose ver entre medio de la espesa neblina una enorme estructura de ladrillo. En el centro una torre alta subía hasta el cielo y por debajo pasaba la vía del tren. A sus lados, dos edificios de dos plantas se desplegaban bloqueando la visión de lo que había detrás. La vía parecía continuar su ruta, pero por motivos que desconocían había desembarcado unos kilómetros antes. ¿Sería por el clima? Esto resultó ser una preocupación momentánea para Patrick que olvidó el asunto y volvió a su paso firme. Cuando alcanzaron el lugar, fueron dirigidos hacia una entrada menor que se ubicaba en el edificio de la derecha. El portón estaba hecho de tejido de alambre y era vigilado por cuatro guardias.

\- Diríjanse hacia la entrada. ¡Muevan el culo! – gritó en voz alta un soldado señalando la dirección por donde debían entrar.

Un conmocionado Adler que aún no salía del impacto de haberse enterado de que estaba rodeado de prisioneros, levantó la vista hacia su izquierda y contempló la inmensidad la torre. Su estado empezaba a ser de preocupación. En cada paso que se acercaba hacia la entrada, vivió una profunda desolación en su interior. Nació en él un presentimiento de que algo andaba mal. Y en ello, busco la mirada de Patrick pero este no hacía más que mirar al frente y sonreír, como si nada extraño estuviera pasando.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola, joven! ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Adelante! – saludaba un soldado que vigilaba la entrada, con un humor positivo que no acompañaba al momento.

\- Soldado Friech, ¡deje de saludar a los prisioneros! – le señalaba otro seriamente.

\- No sea malhumorado, colega. Hay que ser cordiales con nuestros invitados.

Una barra de madera roja y blanca se levantó lentamente permitiendo el acceso. El alegre soldado esperó a que pasara hasta el último miembro de cada fila. Luego, cerró el portón con fuerza y pasó el seguro. Nuevamente los guardias se organizaron para dividir a los prisioneros en nuevas categorías. Armaron nuevas filas, con cantidades menores de personas, y las dirigieron hacia sus respectivos destinos. Adler y Patrick coincidieron en la misma.

El campo era enorme. Si se observaba a la izquierda, se podía apreciar una construcción de edificios que estaba en proceso. Las máquinas eran visibles y los obreros estaban trabajando. A la derecha había numerosas estructuras de ladrillo de una estatura media pero de un amplio largo. Eran muy similares a establos de caballos pero aún más extensas. Cada terreno con edificios estaba cercado con tejidos electrificados en algunos tramos y con alambres de púas en otros. Y cada cierta cantidad de metro se encontraba una torre de vigilancia que apuntaba hacia el interior de ellos. No cualquiera podía escapar de allí.

Mientras contemplaban el territorio, Adler demostraba intranquilidad y recurría a su compañero de vagón para buscar alguna respuesta. Pero este seguía en una sintonía alegre atípica. El guardia de buen humor, aquel que los había recibido, fue el encargado de trasladar la fila a la que ambos pertenecían hacia sus nuevos aposentos.

\- ¡Por fin llegamos! Ha sido un largo viaje pero ya están en casa. Pasen, pasen… no se queden afuera. Sean bienvenidos… - comentaba con sonrisas el tal Friech.

Un sentimiento de angustia y de impotencia se apoderó del joven muchacho alemán. Su desconcierto era tan grande que no le permitía pensar ni actuar de forma racional. Sentía estar atado de pies y manos… la inercia era lo que lo movía. Avanzaron unos metros más para ingresar por una entrada formada por dos portones desplegables, pasando muy cerca del guardia que los recibía alegremente. Este los observó con una sonrisa y emitió las palabras que cambiaron la vida de cada prisionero para siempre.

\- ¡BIENVENIDOS A AUSCHWITZ! ¡Su nuevo hogar! – sentenció el soldado.

Un viento fuerte sacudió la manta que llevaba puesta, congelando su corazón por el miedo que empezó a sentir tras cruzar las puertas de un peligroso destino desconocido.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Patrick Kauffman

**Auschwitz, Polonia – 22 de marzo, 1941.**

Su cuerpo temblaba de frío. Había pasado toda la noche durmiendo en el suelo tapado con la manta de lana que recibió como obsequio de su compañero de vagón. Abrió sus ojos con mucho esfuerzo, la poca luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas lo molestaban. Se puso de pie acomodando su abrigo y buscó a Patrick dentro de la habitación. Entre tanta cantidad de gente que allí había resultaba difícil de encontrarlo. El barracón era muy grande. A cada lado de las largas paredes laterales había filas de camas de madera de dos piezas, una encima de la otra. Estaban repletas, llegaban a dormi personas en la misma. Otras no tenían fortuna y terminaban en el suelo, como Adler.

\- ¡Levántense! ¡Se acabó la hora de dormir! – abrió la puerta a los gritos un soldado que venía acompañado de otro.

Adler hizo un gesto de desprecio por el alboroto generado por los guardias. Pero pensó por dentro que sería el momento ideal para seguir con su búsqueda. Así que ayudó a levantarse a cuanto prisionero pudo, mientras que ellos luego hacían lo mismo con los demás. El joven observó un balde de metal que un guardia había dejado. Algunos prisioneros lo utilizaron para sus necesidades y lo terminaron volcando en el suelo ensuciando el estrecho pasillo hacia la puerta. En él pudo ver reflejada su incómoda nueva ropa, de color azul y blanco que parecía un piyama. Portaba un número de registro, el suyo era 85657.

\- ¡Formen filas afuera de forma inmediata! ¡No nos hagan esperar! – volvió a gritar el molesto guardia.

Mientras salía por la puerta, el muchacho iba observando a su alrededor y se desesperanzaba. Por alguna razón, sentía necesidad de estar con alguien. Su rol de prisionero le resultó inesperado. No entendía cómo podía haber llegado a ese sitio sin saber por qué. Sentía que Patrick tenía las respuestas que él buscaba y aquellas que le pudieran dar calma. Era su única fuente de salvación hasta el momento y no podía encontrarlo.

\- Muy bien, diríjanse hacia el centro del campo de entrenamiento. ¡Rápido! – ordenó otro soldado afuera de los barracones mientras sostenía su rifle.

Caminó en su fila hacia el sitio que le indicaron y pudo ver que una especie de mesas con guardias sentados en ellas los estaba esperando. A medida que iban pasando por allí en turnos, los prisioneros completaban una especie de entrevista que ellos les realizaban. Algunos tomaban determinado camino hacia barracones específicos, otros hacia lugares fuera del terreno cercado. Pero en la mayoría de los casos, por razones que aún desconocía Adler, eran tomados por otros guardias que los trasladaban a camiones estacionados, provocando gritos de temor y desesperación. Ello generaba incertidumbre entre los prisioneros ubicados al fondo de las filas. Pues no sabían a qué iban a enfrentarse y ya sabían que podían tener un mal destino.

\- ¡Tú, muchacho rubio! ¡Acércate a la mesa! – lo señala un guardia que atendía las mesas al saber que era su turno en la fila.

\- Hola. – dijo brevemente el chico.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Adler Blaugen.

\- ¿Edad?

\- 23 años.

\- ¿Descendencia?

\- Alemana.

\- ¿Alemana? No entiendo…

\- ¿Qué no entiendes? Mis padres son nacidos en Hamb-…

\- Sí, sí, eso sí. No entiendo como un jodido ario termina en un sitio como este. Pero olvidemos ese detalle y pasemos al siguiente punto: ¿especialidad laboral?

\- No tengo ninguna.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿23 años y aún no has trabajado?

\- Mi familia trabaja para…

\- ¡Eres un maldito inútil! Ahora entiendo cómo terminas aquí. Te lo haré más sencillo: ¿sabes cocinar, administrar correspondencias, lavar ropa o reparar cosas de madera?

\- No, no sé nada de eso. Sólo sé…

\- ¡Guardias, llévenselo! ¡No podemos darnos el lujo de mantener a esta mierda!

En ese instante, dos guardias que se encontraban detrás del entrevistador pasan al frente y toman de los brazos al muchacho. Él intentaba resistirse y gritaba que lo suelten. Y cuando todo parecía que iba a tener un destino oscuro e incierto para el rubio, aparece un hombre a salvarle el día. Era alguien con una voz familiar…

\- ¡No, no lo hagan! ¡Él es mi asistente! ¡No, por favor! – gritó a los guardias.

\- ¿Tu asistente? ¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó el de la mesa poniéndose de pie.

\- Soy Patrick. Patrick Kauffman. Ayer me aceptaron como el nuevo marroquinero de las oficinas del oficial. Él es mi compañero de trabajo, mi peón.

\- Ah, ¡te recuerdo! Le mostraste al oficial cómo reparar un bolso de cuero. Quedó encantado con tu trabajo. Pero, ¿estás seguro que necesitas a este bueno para nada en tu taller? – preguntó más tranquilo el entrevistador.

\- Sí. Es una persona de confianza que está aprendiendo el oficio. Será de gran ayuda tener un peón que me alcance las herramientas y sepa qué tipo de cueros manejar.

\- Está bien. Aceptaré tu petición, prisionero. Pero recuerda una cosa: ¡él comete un mínimo error, ambos lo pagarán con su vida! ¡Guardias, libérenlo!

Sintió que su alma había vuelto a su cuerpo. Fueron unos segundos en donde el horror se apoderó de su rostro, ya que desconocía el final que podía tener si lo enviaban a ese camión. Lo primero que pensó es que le quitarían su vida. Inmediatamente que fue liberado por los guardias, abrazó a su salvador con mucha fuerza mientras le agradecía con palabras. Este se sintió conmovido por ver por primera vez una muestra de sentimiento en el chico. Patrick sonrió y le devolvió su abrazo. Empezaba a entender el cambio que le produjo entrar a Auschwitz.

\- Bueno, ya sabes… Trabajarás conmigo de asistente en el taller. – comentó el hombre riéndose a carcajadas.

\- Maldito seas. Te estuve buscando más temprano, ¿dónde te habías metido? – preguntó un poco avergonzado por la emoción que acababa de mostrar.

\- Me levanté más temprano para ayudar con la limpieza del campo. La nieve se había acumulado y mezclada con el barro, daban una mala imagen al ambiente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Trabajar sin que te lo pidan?

\- "El trabajo libera". – dibujó una sonrisa de armonía.

\- No creas que con ese cuento te saldrás con la tuya en el taller…

\- Eres gracioso. Sinceramente, no esperaba otra reacción de tu parte. – vuelve a carcajear.

Luego de haber sido registrado en la mesa de entrevista para su labor en el campo, fue a recorrer el sitio junto a su nuevo amigo. Él le enseño la ubicación de cada barracón y sitio importante, así como también el camino hacia el taller que iba a visitar todos los días. Volvieron al campo de entrenamiento unas horas más tardes, luego de que estuviera liberada de prisioneros. Apenas quedaban unos pocos que se reunían para charlar sobre sus nuevos empleos, pero la mayoría había vuelto a sus barracones para enfrentar el frío. En un asiento de cemento, ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a dialogar buscando conocerse mejor.

\- Así que eres marroquinero, ¡eh! – exclama curioso Adler.

\- Así es. Antes de llegar aquí, tenía mi comercio en el centro de Cracovia. Me visitaban clientes de clase alta y muchas veces extranjeros, que admiraban mi humilde talento para la confección de bolsos, mochilas o cualquier tipo de producto de cuero.

\- Era un hombre importante, señor Kauffman.

\- No me llamaría importante. Más bien diría privilegiado. Amaba mi trabajo.

\- ¿Y cómo es que…? Tú sabes… Llegaste hasta aquí.

\- Tras las invasiones de los nazis a Polonia, las ciudades se convirtieron en un caos. Fuimos víctimas de persecuciones por los ejércitos del Tercer Reich y nos despojaron de nuestras propiedades, de forma violenta e imperativa.

\- ¿"Fuimos"? ¿A quiénes te refieres?

\- Enserio, ¿no sabes…?

\- ¿Eres judío?

\- Sabía que no eras tonto. Sobre la conversación en el tren, yo no creo que seas un ignorante como te acusó el hombre negro. Está bien que no demuestres interés en la guerra actual. No todos estamos obligados a aceptar la convivencia con conflictos entre naciones. Mucho menos aceptar que nos asesinemos por pertenecer a distintas razas.

\- Pensé que me ibas a dar un discurso de "empleado de gobierno". Pero realmente me siento satisfecho de encontrar por lo menos una persona que no piense en la guerra como un mal necesario. Al final, con la propaganda Nazi todos terminaron convirtiéndose en discípulos del nuevo régimen religioso que adora al dios Hitler. No fueron capaces de cuestionarse si quiera si ese es el camino correcto…

\- Mírate, ¡hablando como un adulto! ¿Quién lo diría? – se ríe Patrick.

El día se pasó volando y la hora de volver a los barracones para dormir había llegado. A Adler le tocó otra vez dormir en el suelo, recostado contra una especie de cama de madera. Su amigo Patrick se sentó cerca y se durmió rápidamente recostado sobre una columna. El trabajo del día y el haberse levantado más temprano le pasaron factura. El murmullo de los demás prisioneros fue desapareciendo transformándose en silencio por ratos, en ronquidos por otros.

Habían pasado dos horas y el joven no se había podido dormir. No lograba acostumbrarse a su nuevo estilo de vida. Entre sus nervios y sus dudas, conciliar el sueño era tarea complicada. Mientras todos dormían, él pensaba en lo que estaba viviendo. De repente, se oye de fondo el sonido de un vidrio romperse. Los perros comenzaron a ladrar y enseguida se sintieron los pasos de los guardias corriendo en las afueras. La curiosidad lo invadió. Se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido hacia la puerta del edificio donde se encontraba. Estaba vigilada por dos guardias desde el lado de afuera. A ellos pudo oír dialogar.

\- ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! – preguntó un guardia a otro.

\- Un vidrio roto. Viene del barracón 9. – expresó su colega.

\- ¡En marcha!

Ese barracón que mencionaban quedaba ubicado justo al lado del que habitaba diariamente Adler y su compañero. Esa razón llevó a que ambos guardias tuvieran que trasladarse a socorrer el lugar del incidente. De esto se dio cuenta el muchacho que aprovechó para abrir lentamente y sin hacer ruido la puerta del barracón. Observó que ningún guardia lo estuviera vigilando, se agachó y asomó la cabeza hacia afuera para intentar averiguar qué sucedió.

Pudo mirar cómo dos guardias armados con rifles y otro con un pastor alemán amarrado a una correa se acercaban a la puerta del nueve. Cuando uno de ellos sacaba la llave para abrir la cerradura – esta puerta sí estaba cerrada -, una sombra negra apareció desde el cielo y se llevó puesto a dos guardias que cayeron inmóviles inmediatamente. El guardia que sostenía el perro lo soltó y mientras intentaba sacar el arma de su porte, otro hombre encapuchado apareció por detrás y lo apuñaló tapando su boca para que no emitiera ningún sonido. Mismo destino tuvo el perro para evitar que sus ladridos alertaran otros guardias. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en las armas filosas que portaban aquellos asesinos encapuchados, de los que Adler había sido testigo en un crimen nocturno.

Arrimó la puerta con sus manos temblorosas. La conmoción lo devolvió a la porción de suelo que había elegido para dormir. No había nadie despierto, estaba solo en la oscuridad. Con su manta se tapó hasta el rostro e intentó cerrar los ojos. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, pero esta vez no era por el frío.

\- ¡Arriba hombres! ¡A levantarse que hoy toca su primer día de trabajo! – abrió la puerta un guardia mientras golpeaba una campana de metal con la empuñadura de su rifle.

Un nuevo día iniciaba y allí estaba Patrick, con su genuino entusiasmo y una sonrisa de alegría que generaba rechazo en los demás prisioneros. ¿Por qué iba a estar alegre ese hombre de trabajar para gente que lo mantiene como esclavo? Sólo él lo sabía. Se acercó a Adler para despertarlo, pues no parecía tener intenciones de levantarse. Le costó varios minutos lograr que reaccionara. La noche de insomnio lo había dejado agotado.

\- Arriba muchacho. ¡Nos toca debutar en el taller! – le extendió su mano Patrick.

\- Ya… Quiero dormir un poco más…

\- ¡Vaya cara tienes! ¿No dormiste bien?

\- Pues no. Sucedió algo anoche que…

\- Ya, ya. ¡Me cuentas cuando nos vayamos! ¡Levántate o nos matarán!

Tomó la mano de su compañero y se puso de pie. Recogió la manta del suelo con la que luego se abrigó y partieron al lugar establecido para cumplir con su nueva labor. El sol volvía a estar presente en aquella mañana de invierno. El ambiente estaba sereno. Se escuchaba el sonido de las gaviotas que planeaban en el inmenso cielo celeste. En el camino, los prisioneros mostraban su descontento con su nueva rutina mientras que los guardias alemanes no perdonaban un solo acto de desatención o desvío de su objetivo. Pero Patrick sonreía, sonreía más que nadie. Con un gesto al guardia, le pidió que abriera los portones por los que se ingresaba al campo. Él chequeó los números de registro y dio el visto bueno sin decir una palabra.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó el joven que recién empezaba a despertarse.

\- El taller queda a unos cuantos metros de aquí. Este camión nos llevará a los campamentos de la Schutzstaffel donde trabajaremos hasta que caiga el sol y luego nos traerán a nuestros barracones.

\- Oh, genial… Trabajamos para los nazis que liderarán el "mundo cambiante"…

\- ¿Tienes una mejor idea que estar aquí? – cuestionó sin esperar respuesta.

\- Preferiría morir que colaborar con esta puta guerra…

\- ¡Cierra el pico, maldito bastardo! ¡Sube al camión si no quieres que te vuele los sesos de un disparo! – ordenó en voz alta un soldado que administraba los prisioneros que subían al camión de transporte.

La zona de carga estaba repleta de prisioneros. El ambiente era tenso, pues no se soportaban ni entre ellos. El viaje duró apenas veinte minutos para fortuna de Patrick, que pasó un incómodo momento al ver que las atenciones estaban puestas en él y su particular alegría. Tiempo después un guardia los escoltó hasta el lugar, sin permitirles observar con mucho detalle el entorno del alrededor. Era un cuarto pequeño y oscuro. Apenas dos faroles alumbraban las mesas de trabajo. Las moscabas volaban alrededor de ellos, reflejo de la mala higiene del lugar. En una pared estaban colgadas todas las herramientas necesarias para desempeñar las tareas del empleo. En la otra había pieles de cuero colgadas en lo alto. Debajo de ella, un mueble espacioso con muchos estantes guardaba una serie de pedidos que los oficiales de Auschwitz dejaban todos los días. Habían botas, bolsos, porta armas, cinturones. Y en ellos debían trabajar ese día.

\- Bueno, toma un banco de madera de aquellos y ven que te voy a enseñar cómo trabajar en esto. Debes aprender la labor como mi asistente. – habló en tono serio Patrick.

\- Muy bien. Te escucho. – se sentó a escucharlo con algo de curiosidad.

Como si de alumno y maestro se tratase, Adler dejó atrás sus preocupaciones y tomó nota de cada elemento que el hombre judío le enseñaba. Se paraba cada tanto a buscar distintas herramientas, ya que el experto le explicaba la utilidad de cada una. Luego comenzaron con actividades específicas: desde remendar un bolso hasta reparar unas botas. Cada encargo tenía un método determinado y aunque para Adler pudiera ser complicado aprendérselos todos en un día, iba avanzando muy bien para ser su primera vez. Al mismo tiempo, la relación entre ambos iba mejorando y la confianza crecía.

\- Oye, ¡estás aprendiendo muy rápido! Ahora mírame un segundo y fíjate si puedes cocer el cuero a la suela de estas botas.

\- Es tarea sencilla… - tomó una herramienta con punta filosa.

\- Si es tan sencilla, ¿por qué tomas la herramienta equivocada?

\- ¡Cállate! Sólo estaba probando hacerlo a mi manera.

\- No seas orgulloso y agarra aquella aguja doblada.

Todo iba muy bien pasadas las primeras horas de la mañana. Pero los iba a interrumpir una visita inesperada. El guardia abre la puerta desde afuera y como si una corriente de aire helado que entraba lo trajera, aparece la figura de un hombre maduro con vestimenta militar. El atuendo era verde oscuro, tenía una gorra del mismo color y botas altas negras. No era un soldado cualquiera, ya que en su pecho brillaba una colección de medallas otorgadas en su honor. Tomó un banco de madera, dejó su gorra del uniforme sobre una mesa de trabajo y se unió a la conversación. Y con seriedad en su vos se dirigió a los dos.

\- Supongo que ya me deben conocer. Mi nombre es Rudolf Hoss. ¡Un gusto!

Patrick se asombró y en un momento de nervios dejó caer la herramienta que tenía en su mano. El joven Adler escuchó el sonido del metal golpeando el suelo, pero no pudo entender qué estaba pasando. Y es que enfrente tenían, nada más y nada menos, que al comandante del campo de concentración de Auschwitz.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Conflicto de puños

Los faroles parpadearon tras la presentación del oficial de la Schutztaffel. Su presencia parecía volver el aire espeso, ya que afectaba la respiración del propio Patrick. Aunque no así de Adler que aún desconocía la importancia de Rudolf Hoss. Éste se agachó para recoger la herramienta que se había caído y enseguida rompió el hielo con algo de inocencia.

\- Buen día, señor. – respondió en voz dudosa.

\- Me han dicho que eres uno de los mejores marroquineros de Cracovia y tenías el negocio más importante del centro. ¿Eso es cierto? – ignoró al chico para dirigirse directamente al adulto.

\- Sí, así es. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, oficial? – responde recuperando el aire.

\- He venido en persona para solicitarle un trabajo especial. Dentro de seis días es el cumpleaños de mi esposa y quiero hacerle un regalo.

\- ¿Qué clase de regalo?

\- Un cinturón elegante. ¿Usted podría hacerlo?

\- Por supuesto. Sólo consígame tinta para teñir el cuero al color que desea y estará pronta en el plazo que me exige. – sabía que no podía responder otra cosa.

\- Perfecto. En unas horas traeremos lo que pide. Un último detalle…

\- Dígame.

\- ¿Podría incluir esta joya como un adorno? – le entrega una piedra preciosa.

\- Sí, así lo haré. Cuente conmigo.

\- Muy bien. Espero noticias en los próximos días. Vendré en persona.

El oficial Hoss se paró de su asiento, tomó su gorra posada sobre una mesa y sin despedirse salió de aquel lugar con prisa. Ya podía respirar tranquilo el marroquinero. Dirigió la vista a su mano derecha donde tenía la piedra ámbar que le había entregado su nuevo cliente. La tomó con sus dedos y la alzó hacía la luz de un farol. En su rostro se dibujó un gran asombro. Pudo percibir una figura impecable dentro de la piedra que brillaba con la luz.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el joven rubio al ver que su compañero se había perdido en su impresión.

\- Nada importante. Observa esto… - le presta la piedra preciosa.

\- Qué bonito detalle. Una cruz roja dentro. Aunque no parece ser la de los "protectores de la humanidad"… ¿cierto?

\- No, esta es una cruz particular… similar a una cruz teutónica…

Patrick extendió su mano demandando el retorno de la piedra, consiguiendo que Adler lo hiciera de forma inmediata. Secó el sudor de su frente y la guardó en una caja de madera pequeña que permanecía en el taller junto a las herramientas. Segundos después volvió a su trabajo con la angustiosa noticia de que aún quedaban muchos pedidos en los estantes del mueble de encargos. Miró a su alumno y lo alentó a terminar juntos sus tareas lo antes posible. Y Adler le sonrió a esa actitud, finalmente mostraba un mínimo de interés en cumplir un objetivo.

Pasaron los días y el domingo llegó. Era el único día de la semana donde los prisioneros no trabajaban. Se destinaba para la higiene y la limpieza. A primera hora de la mañana eran llevados a una sección de barracones particulares que funcionaban como baños de aseo. Antes de entrar, se quitaban su ropa quedando completamente desnudos. No había baja temperatura que lo evitara, mucho menos la timidez. Una vez dentro, los ducheros ubicados en los techos se abrían y el agua empezaba a caer. Y no estaba caliente sino muy fría.

\- ¡Putos alemanes! ¡Malditos nazis! ¡Son una maldita escoria! – gritaba un prisionero mientras saltaba debajo del agua enloquecido.

\- ¡Ya les llegará la hora a estos hijos de puta! – se animaba otro a gritar.

\- Calma, muchachos. Se van a resbalar y si se caen, pueden lastimarse. – comenta en tono sereno Patrick mientras se abrazaba con sus brazos por el frío.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que me estás diciendo?! ¿Qué me calme? ¿Eres un policía? – le dice el primer prisionero empujándolo hacia el suelo.

\- ¡Eso! ¡Golpea a esta maldita basura cómplice de los putos nazis! – lo golpea el otro con una patada acusándolo en voz alta.

\- ¡Puta basura! ¡Puta basura! – continuó el primero pegándole patadas.

El pobre de Patrick apenas podía poner sus brazos en su rostro para defenderse. Su joven compañero observaba lo que estaban haciéndole en el piso, pero su miedo e impotencia no le permitía actuar. No sabía qué hacer ante aquella situación. Nunca había tenido algún conflicto violento porque no le interesaban las peleas. Pero se trataba de una persona que, desde que lo conoció, se comportó siempre con amabilidad. En un segundo recordó cuando le regaló la manta para cubrirse del frío y se convenció de que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Cerró su mano y corriendo unos pasos hacia adelante, se impulsó sobre uno de ellos dándole un puñetazo que lo dejó de cabeza en el suelo. La furia emanó de su interior.

\- ¡¿Pero qué mierda haces pedazo de pendejo?! – gritó el golpeado desde el suelo mientras tocaba su nariz que chorreaba sangre.

\- Déjalo en paz. Y al resto le digo lo mismo. Quien se atreva a tocarlo peleará conmigo en este preciso momento.

Su mirada generó terror en la gente que pronto comenzó a abrirse alejándose de la zona de conflicto. Nadie dio un paso al frente para desafiarlo, de hecho el otro prisionero que había golpeado al marroquinero echó a correr rápidamente hacia la puerta intentando abrirla. El espíritu de Adler lo remarcaba como una figura imponente ante el resto. Aquel desinteresado y temeroso joven que había entrado a Auschwitz había dado su primer paso en su camino de madurez. El agua se llevó la sangre lentamente hacia los desagües, mientras que Patrick se iba reincorporando con la ayuda de su salvador.

Las puertas de los barracones de aseo se abrieron y tras vestirse, poco a poco fueron volviendo los prisioneros al campo de entrenamiento para pasar su jornada de descanso al aire libre. Como la vez anterior, Patrick llevó a su discípulo de empleo al banco de cemento para agradecerle su actitud protectora en horas anteriores.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó el rubio.

\- Sí, sólo tengo unos moretones. No es grave. Gracias por haberme ayudado allí dentro…

\- No tienes que agradecerme. Te lo debía. Tú me salvaste de terminar en un camión con destino vaya a saber dónde.

\- Es bueno tener alguien de confianza entre tanta gente desconocida.

\- Tampoco te pongas sentimental, que la próxima vez me lo pensaré sino… - termina de decir con recelo Adler.

Entre las conversaciones que tuvieron, el joven muchacho tapado con su manta blanca se percató de un detalle que lo inquietaba. En la puerta de los barracones no había vigilancia de ningún guardia, pues estaban abiertas para el paso libre de los prisioneros. No había motivos para que prohibieran el ingreso o la salida cuando era domingo de descanso. Pero existía una excepción que llamaba la atención, por lo menos para él: el barracón número nueve tenía las puertas cerradas y dos guardias estaban en su puesto de guardia. Enseguida recordó lo que presenció noches anteriores sobre el asesinato de dos guardias. ¿Sería por esa causa que la vigilancia no cesaba en ese barracón? ¿O había un motivo distinto y relevante?

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que fue interrumpido por un prisionero que lo había estado buscando hacía rato. Tenía el cabello rapado, una estatura media y sus cejas fruncidas demostraban su mal humor. Se paró frente a Adler y lo miró fijamente, escoltado por otros cuatro prisioneros más. El marroquinero no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

\- Tú, pedazo de mierda, te estaba buscando. – le dice en tono desafiante.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Qué quieres? – responde el rubio sin ganas.

\- Ven a mi barracón, tengo que hablar contigo en privado.

\- No, no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Si tienes algo que decirme, dilo ahora.

Los cuatro prisioneros que escoltaban al joven rapado rodearon a Patrick y le pusieron un cuchillo en su cuello, provocando que se levantara de su asiento un enojado Adler.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?! ¡Déjenlo! – grita Adler.

\- Si no vienes conmigo, tu amiguito muere. Es simple. Acompáñame.

\- Está bien. Lo haré. Espérame aquí, Patrick. Vuelvo enseguida.

Mientras los acompañantes del provocador se quedaron con el rehén en aquel banco de cemento, los dos más jóvenes caminaron uno al lado del otro hacia el barracón número siete. En la puerta había otros prisioneros esperando que ambos llegaran. Ni bien la atravesaron se cerró de forma violenta. En el interior, un numeroso grupo de prisioneros miraban con desprecio al de cabello rubio. Por algún motivo parecían estar enfadados.

\- ¡Ven! ¡Ven, maricón! ¡Peleemos! – dice el rapado mientras acomodaba sus manos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Para esto me trajiste? – pregunta desconcertado.

\- ¡Deja las putas preguntas, nazi de mierda! ¡Pelea! – se le tiró encima con un puñetazo hacia la boca de su estómago.

\- ¿Nazi? ¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?! – esquiva el primer golpe.

\- ¿Ayudando a un prisionero que se revela contra los "anti-nazis" en las duchas? Eres uno de ellos, al igual que tu amiguito. Mírate, tienes el puto cabello rubio que tanto adoran las mierdas de la esvástica.

\- Estás haciendo acusaciones incorrectas. No tengo nada que ver con ellos…

\- ¡Sí que lo estás! ¡Y nunca lo vas a admitir! ¡Eres un maldito infiltrado de los nazis! ¡Te golpearé hasta que me lo digas y cuando lo hagas te mataré!

Como si del demonio mismo se tratase, el joven del barracón siete se lanzó sobre Adler para golpearlo. La inexperiencia del alemán en combates de puños se vio reflejada enseguida, dado que apenas pudo defenderse de los primeros golpes. Fue cediendo de a poco hasta caer al suelo mientras que su rival lo golpeaba sin piedad. Su ceja estaba rota y la sangre caía en gotas. El brazo comenzó a dolerle después de que se lo pisara, con mucho esfuerzo estaba intentando resistir. Los gritos de los demás prisioneros alentando a aquella bestia lo ensordecieron, mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando hasta perder la conciencia.

Por qué… ¿Por qué esto me está pasando a mí? ¿Qué mierda es esta? - lo último que pensó.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Una señal

\- Los superiores nos ofrecieron invertir en un laboratorio equipado con nueva tecnología para desempeñar nuestra tarea aquí.

\- ¿La orden ha hablado? Vaya, tendremos respaldo y eso es bueno.

\- Sí, el proyecto que empezó hace años atrás necesita, ya sabes… "experimentos".

\- Buscando conejillos de india en un campo de concentración, ¿eh?

\- Es un plan astuto, hay que reconocerlo. Pero nos falta encontrar a un doctor con mucha experiencia en el área y en su búsqueda estamos.

\- ¿Qué tal el oficial del escuadrón médico?

\- Es nuestro candidato más firme. Ya hablaremos con él cuando tengamos la confianza necesaria. Esto requiere mucha precaución.

\- Es cierto. Si fallamos en esto, el líder…

La conversación se interrumpió cuando una enfermera se acercó al paciente e hizo una seña de que estaba reaccionando al doctor encargado de la enfermería. Abrió sus ojos aunque hacía unos minutos que había recuperado la conciencia. Le dolía su rostro y especialmente su brazo derecho. No recordaba nada, por lo que, no sabía cómo había llegado a ese sitio.

\- ¿Dónde… estoy? – preguntó con mucho esfuerzo.

\- En la enfermería. ¿Te parece bien andar comportándote como un salvaje y agarrándote a los golpes con los demás prisioneros? – le dice en tono enojado la enfermera que lo estaba cuidando.

\- Yo… no quise… pelear.

\- Y yo no quiero atender a pendejos judíos como tú.

\- ¡Calma, mujer! Deja de ser tan histérica. – interrumpe el doctor mientras chequea los signos vitales del paciente.

\- Es que los odio… ¡los odio a todos! ¿Por qué los tenemos que auxiliar si lueg-…?

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate de una vez! – no deja que termine de hablar a la enfermera.

Ella cerró su puño y lanzó con violencia la herramienta que llevaba en su mano al suelo. Se fue enojada, mientras el doctor continuó con sus breves análisis sin darle importancia. Lo ayudó a ponerse en forma vertical mientras movía su brazo para verificar que no tuviera dolores apartes de los moretones. No detectó nada extraño que impidiera darle el alta al joven que estaba sobre la camilla. Y entonces le dio la ropa para que se vistiera, allí estaba también su manta blanca.

\- Muchacho, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – pregunta el doctor mientras termina de completar el reporte y el registro.

\- Adler Blaugen.

\- Perfecto. Eres de los "favoritos" del oficial. Así que te dejaré volver al campo.

\- ¿"Favorito"? – pregunta desconcertado y sin fuerzas.

\- Ponte la ropa que un guardia te espera para escoltarte de regreso.

Y así sucedió. El uniforme blanco y azul que le habían otorgado lo estaba vistiendo de nuevo, con el número de registro que le correspondía. Salió de la carpa donde lo estaban atendiendo, para reencontrarse con un soldado de casco verde que lo llevó hasta el portón de ingreso al terreno de barracones. Un guardia de adentro lo abre, mientras que el escolta empuja a Adler hacia adentro provocándole una caída al suelo. Lo había mirado con desprecio. El joven se reincorporó y ajustando sus ropas caminó a paso lento hacia su barracón. No se sentía del todo bien: entre el dolor físico que sufría debido a la golpiza recibida, más la desazón anímica que le generaba su estadía en esa prisión, le quitaban las ganas de existir.

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana y no se veía ningún prisionero en descanso. Una larga fila de ellos estaba trabajando arduamente picando enormes piedras mientras los observaban tenazmente soldados armados con rifles. Otra gran cantidad había sido trasladada a otros sectores de Aushwitz. Y en aquella estaba Patrick, quien a esas horas de la mañana estaría en su taller trabajando arduamente en el pedido que le había realizado el oficial Hoss.

Ajustó su manta al cuerpo debido a que empezaba a temblar de frío. Nuevamente se percató de la situación que lo tenía inquieto: el barracón nueve seguía vigilado por dos guardias y era el único bajo vigilancia. Estaban todos en sus trabajos, ¿por qué deberían estar custodiando aquel edificio? Pensó por un momento que no haber trabajado ese día era la oportunidad perfecta para intentar averiguar o buscar alguna pista sobre aquello. Por eso, se dirigió hacia los guardias y los enfrentó cara a cara para dialogar.

\- Buenos días. Recién regreso de enfermería y quiero descansar en mi cama. ¿Me pueden dejar pasar? – pregunta de forma lamentosa.

\- ¡Largo! – responde de forma cortante un guardia.

\- Por favor, ¡no me pueden negar el acceso a mi barracón!

\- Este no es tu barracón. ¡Largo!

\- Pero est-… - fue empujado por el guardia que luego le apuntó con su arma.

\- O te largas o no cuentas el cuento.

\- Perdón, ya me retiro… - respondió asustado Adler.

Sabía que era una forma muy tonta de obtener el resultado esperado. Pero que la dificultad de la tarea fuera alta, volvía más interesante el asunto. La intriga crecía con el paso de los días. Fue testigo de la muerte de dos guardias en esa misma puerta, sin embargo allí estaban dos parados completando sus turnos sin descanso al igual que lo hacían en la rutina diaria. ¿Estaban relacionados ambos hechos? De lo único que estaba seguro es que iba a intentar descubrir lo que había allí dentro y qué es lo que tanto protegían.

Se alejó de los guardias que ya habían dejado de prestarle atención. Mientras se dirigía hacia su barracón, su cabeza empezó a dolerle con intensidad. Llevó sus manos arriba para tomarse de ella y empezó a gritar con sus ojos cerrados mientras caía arrodillado al suelo. No estaba pudiendo resistirlo. O las heridas de la paliza le estaban pasando factura o había pescado una fiebre producto del frío. Lo certero era que no había nadie allí que pudiera socorrerlo: los prisioneros estaban en su trabajo y los únicos dos guardias, los que vigilaban el barracón nueve, lo ignoraban por completo.

Pero por fortuna, el dolor no duró mucho y varios segundos después pudo ponerse de pie. Pero algo había cambiado en él: sintió que la sangre recorrió todo su cuerpo y terminó su trayectoria en su cerebro. Un poder que había estado dormido en su interior estaba emergiendo. Y no fue hasta que abrió sus ojos que pudo experimentarlo por primera vez.

\- Qué… ¡¿Qué es esto…?! – susurraba con asombro mientras miraba sus manos.

Observó a su alrededor girando en todas las direcciones. Podía sentir la esencia de las personas a una corta distancia y comprender sus intenciones. Se dio cuenta que los guardias eran hostiles ante su presencia, a pesar de que ya lo había descubierto hacía minutos. Pero lo que más le intrigó fue un camino que había marcado en el suelo con un extraño rastro. Iniciaba en la entrada al barracón número nueve y continuaba su ruta hacia la parte trasera del mismo. Adler decidió ir tras él y ver dónde finalizaba. No tenía dudas que las respuestas que andaba buscando estaban allí. Los guardias volvieron a ignorarlo cuando pasó cerca de ellos, así que el joven aprovechó y aceleró su paso. Pero no duró demasiado y fue sorprendido por un agresor que se lanzó sobre él desde el techo, apuntando con una especie de punta filosa a su cuello. Lo derribó cayendo sobre él y con una mirada penetrante lo amenazó. Su poder se esfumó rápidamente.

\- ¡No sé qué haces aquí pero será mejor que te largues! No quiero ensuciar mi cuchilla con un niñato como tú. ¿Me oíste? – dijo el agresor ocultando su rostro en una capucha.

\- Es-… Está bien… - respondió tembloroso el muchacho.

\- Párate y lárgate. – ordenó mientras salía de encima de él.

Pero antes de que se retirara, Adler enfrentó otra vez al hombre encapuchado. Su curiosidad pudo más que su miedo y lo detuvo para que no se vaya tomándolo de su brazo. El otro se dio vuelta bruscamente, para luego empujarlo sacándoselo de encima.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó enfadado el agresor.

\- Lo vi. Sé que hay algo allí atrás… - confesó sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias.

\- No sé qué viste ni me interesa. Es mejor que te vayas y olvides el tema…

\- ¡No, no lo haré! Sentí una sensación extraña, mis ojos me permitieron ver un camino que llevaba hacia la parte de atrás de este barracón. ¡Quiero saber por qué!

El hombre se notó asombrado y muy sorprendido de lo que había escuchado. Había logrado llamar la atención que el muchacho comentara haber usado cierto… "poder". Pero no quiso darle a entender su interés, así que busco deshacerse de él nuevamente.

\- No sé a qué te refieres. Ya te dije que no me interesa. ¡Vete! ¡No me hagas sacar mi cuchilla! – amenazó al joven.

\- Está bien, me iré por ahora… - dijo sin precauciones.

\- Ten cuidado… Haz un movimiento en falso y seré yo quien te corte el cuello.

Finalmente, Adler le da la espalda al hombre encapuchado y escapa corriendo de aquel sitio con intenciones de llegar a su barracón. Un extraño poder había logrado experimentar durante unos segundos y pudo entender que estaba ligado a lo que había oculto en la parte trasera y también en el interior del misterioso barracón número nueve. Su destino comenzaba a revelarse.


	6. Capítulo 5 - El chillido del águila

**Auschwitz, Polonia – 30 de marzo, 1941.**

Un charco de agua de salpicaba cada vez que la bota de un solado lo pasaba por encima. Corrían desesperados hacia el campo de entrenamiento por órdenes de su superior. Mientras las gotas golpeaban el techo de los barracones de forma violenta, los prisioneros comenzaban a abrir sus ojos. Entre ellos Adler, quien se sorprendía de encontrar algo vacío el interior del edificio. Interpretó que algo fuera de lo común estaba sucediendo, así que se colocó su manta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, que por cierto, ya estaba abierta. El sonido de un relámpago calló e hizo estremecer a los presentes. El cielo estaba completamente nublado, la lluvia era intensa. Y en las afueras, en medio del campo, una imagen perturbadora llegó a los ojos del joven rubio.

\- Esto… es… horrible… - comentó un prisionero que estaba en la puerta.

\- ¿Quién habrá hecho esto? – preguntó otro asqueado.

Dos cuerpos estaban sentados sosteniéndose el uno con el otro con sus espaldas. Una soga daba varias vueltas en sus cinturas apretándolos. No mostraban signos de vida, sus pieles estaban pálidas. En sus cuellos podía notarse mucha sangre seca pero no tenían otras heridas graves. Los testigos que presenciaban no tenían duda de que ambos estaban muertos. Estaban vestidos con ropas ligeras, que no pertenecían a las de ningún prisionero, pero tampoco a las de ningún guardia. Nadie entendía qué estaba sucediendo.

\- De seguro los habrán matado los guardias… - acusaba uno en tono burlesco.

\- ¿En qué te basas para hacer semejante declaración? – preguntaba intrigado otro.

\- Pues, ellos eran dos kapos… No habrán cumplido con sus órdenes…

\- Bueno, si es como dices… puede ser que tengas razón.

Adler los escuchó prestándoles mucha atención. Pero no pudo despejar su duda. Enseguida pensó que quizás Patrick podría estar informado sobre lo sucedido. Regresó su vista atrás buscando en el interior del barracón y no lo encontró. Volvió al frente pero no pudo diferenciarlo de la cantidad de prisioneros que se habían acercado al sitio del incidente. Se quedó unos minutos en la puerta esperando el regreso de su compañero y efectivamente llegó al rato. Estaba empapado por el agua y se lo notaba agitado por su respiración.

\- Patrick, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué hacías allí afuera?

\- Yo… fui… Fui a ver qué estaba sucediendo… - buscaba recuperar el aire.

\- ¿Y sabes qué pasó?

\- Aparentemente, asesinaron a dos kapos…

\- ¿"Kapos"? Escuché a otro prisionero decir lo mismo. ¿Qué son los "kapos"?

\- Son prisioneros designados por los soldados de este campo de concentración para realizar tareas administrativas o de seguridad.

\- ¿Empleados de los nazis?

\- Algo así. Aún no se sabe quién fue el culpable, ni por qué los mataron.

\- Habrán sido sus propios jefes al desobedecer sus órdenes…

\- Tengo mis dudas. Creo que no fueron ellos… - no pudo terminar de hablar.

El griterío de la gente en medio del alboroto llegó a su fin de forma instantánea. Por los portones del terreno de barracones una figura predominante aparecía entre soldados que lo escoltaban. Su uniforme era de color verde oscuro y su porte amenazaba a todos los prisioneros. Otro rayo volvió a caer y acto seguido sólo se escuchó el ruido de la lluvia. Se acercó con su inmensidad al sitio donde estaban los cuerpos y los inspeccionó sin tocarlos. Acomodó su gorra y levantó su mirada a la multitud. Los miraba uno por uno.

\- ¡A partir de hoy se acabaron los actos de piedad! ¡Voy a encontrar al culpable que haya cometido esta atrocidad y los mataré con mis propias manos! Faltarle el respeto a las autoridades es un crimen que sólo se paga con sus vidas.

El eco de sus palabras retumbó en los oídos de cada uno de los hombres que se encontraban allí. No era una simple advertencia, era una amenaza. Poco a poco el temor invadió a los prisioneros que se quedaron inmóviles, pero no sucedió lo mismo para todos. Uno de ellos salió de la multitud enfrentándose al imponente soldado y corrió en su dirección.

\- ¡Me importa una mierda tus amenazas, puto nazi! – gritaba con fervor.

\- Entonces, tendré que enseñarte modales…

El soldado sacó una pistola luger de su cintura, apuntó y le disparó en medio de la frente al desobediente. El sonido recorrió todos los rincones del terreno de barracones. El cuerpo cayó seco al suelo manchando de rojo el agua de los pequeños charcos. Ocultó su arma y volvió a dirigirse a los presentes, mientras dos de sus escoltas tomaban el cadáver de sus brazos para alejarlo del lugar.

\- ¡Aumentaré la vigilancia si es necesario! ¡Pero les voy a asegurar que ninguno de ustedes se saldrá con la suya! ¡Si encuentran al culpable y me lo entregan, volveré a confiar en ustedes! ¡Pero si lo ocultan, vivirán un infierno! Ahora, ¡regresen a sus barracones que hoy no trabajarán por el clima!

Los prisioneros comenzaron a retornar rápidamente a sus lugares. Habían sido silenciados por el temor a aquel hombre de importante presencia. Mientras los guardias preparaban el transporte para llevarse a los dos cuerpos atados, miró hacia la puerta del barracón número ocho. Distinguió a dos personas que le resultaban conocidas, las señaló y los envió a llamar con sus escoltas. Se trataban de Patrick y Adler. ¿Pero por qué?

\- Prisioneros, vengan conmigo. El oficial los solicita. – ordenó uno de los guardias.

\- ¿A nosotros…? – pregunta el joven muy confundido.

\- Muy bien, vayamos. – responde Patrick con tranquilidad.

El muchacho rubio miró a su compañero sin entender su fácil aceptación. Este le asintió con su cabeza en señal de que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Caminaron bajo la lluvia con dos guardias a sus espaldas hasta un camión que los esperaba en el portón de la entrada. El hombre que los envió a llamar ya no estaba allí. Se subieron siguiendo órdenes para partir en viaje. Sólo estaban ellos dos en la parte de atrás del transporte.

\- Dime, Patrick. ¿Quién es ese hombre?

\- ¿Enserio no lo recuerdas?

\- Diría que por su vestimenta y autoridad es alguien importante…

\- Es el oficial del campo Rudolf Hoss. Es quien comanda todo esto.

\- ¡¿Qué…?! Espera, ese nombre…

\- Sí, él es el mismo que vino a nuestro taller el otro día.

\- ¡¿Me has estado ocultando que el mismísimo líder de toda esta puta mierda estuvo frente a nosotros y yo comportándome sin saberlo?! – gritó en reclamo.

\- Y si lo supieras… ¿qué habrías hecho? – dejó al muchacho en silencio – Deja que las cosas fluyan y no hagas tonterías. Estamos trabajando para el hombre más importante de aquí, será mejor que hagamos todo lo que nos pide.

Adler se cruzó de brazos mostrando inquietud. Su mente era un caos entre tantas cosas que le estaban sucediendo. Y ponerse a pensar en ello le estresaba. Por un lado, estaba intrigado en el asunto del barracón nueve y el asesinato que presenció. También por aquel rastro de camino que pudo observar tras un breve período de extraña sensación. Luego el hombre agresor que lo amenazó con quitarle la vida si "cometía un error". Sigue lo sucedido recientemente en el campo con los dos cadáveres. Sentía que de alguna forma todo estaba relacionado, pero no podía comprender el eslabón que los conectaba. Y por si fuera poco, temía que las acusaciones de ser un nazi por parte del prisionero rapado llegaran más lejos trayéndole nuevos problemas.

Su único desahogo era Patrick, el único en quien podía confiar. Pero no habían tenido tiempo de hablar de todos estos asuntos, pues el trabajo, el día en la enfermería y que se sentía vigilado por otros prisioneros, habían sido obstáculos para expresar sus conflictos internos. Para variar, estaba embarcado en otra solicitud que los llevó al taller donde trabajaban a diario. Y esta vez iban a tener la compañía de la persona que los convocó. Adentro los esperaba sentado en un banco de madera ante la muy poca luz que brindaban los dos faroles.

\- Pasen, pasen. No se queden afuera. – dijo el oficial Hoss.

\- Buen día, oficial. – asintió con un gesto cordial Patrick.

\- Buen día. – siguió Adler.

\- Ha sido una mañana complicada. Por lo menos, no como yo la esperaba. A veces no queda otra alternativa que poner mano dura… - comentó con seguridad el uniformado.

El joven rubio frunció su ceño al escuchar la ligereza con la que hablaba sobre la ejecución pública de un prisionero. Se recostó sobre una columna de madera que sostenía la estructura del taller y oyó la conversación alejado de los otros dos.

\- No te traje aquí para trabajar, prisionero. Quiero agradecerte, por parte de mi esposa, el gran trabajo que has hecho con el cinturón que te pedí para su cumpleaños. Quedó encantada, eres un gran marroquinero. – expresó con alegría Rudolf.

\- Oh, no sabe cuánta satisfacción me da escuchar esas palabras…. – se llevó la mano a su pecho el judío con una sonrisa que abarcaba todo su rostro.

\- Los detalles dibujados en el cuero blanco, son perfectos. Debo decir que me has sorprendido. Por eso, te dejaré pasar el día aquí alejado de los prisioneros, de su mala higiene y su suciedad.

Nuevamente volvió a enfadarse Adler. Sentía que le estaba tomando el pelo a su compañero. Sentía misericordia porque un prisionero le había hecho un buen trabajo, pero despreciaba a los demás tratándolos de sucios cuando él era el responsable de su condición. Estuvo a punto de hablar pero recordó el consejo que Patrick le había dado antes: continuar satisfaciendo las necesidades del oficial mientras tengan la oportunidad de hacerlo.

\- Es un lindo gesto de su parte, oficial. Será un placer. – agradece el marroquinero.

\- Muy bien, me retiraré a mis aposentos. Ya les traerán un pequeño regalo como agradecimiento por su labor.

Minutos después entra por la puerta de atrás una mujer con una bandeja en sus manos. En ella había dos tazones de sopa, pan fresco del día, dos vasos con agua y un aperitivo menor. La colocó sobre una de las mesas de trabajo y les dijo que podían comer.

\- Señorita, espere… - le dijo Adler mientras intentaba irse.

Éste se movió rápidamente hacia ella tomándola de un brazo. Se lo llevó hacia atrás a la fuerza y tomó una cuchara de la bandeja. La mujer no comprendía la reacción, quedó sumisa ante la voluntad del muchacho. Él cargó una cuchara con sopa y la puso a la altura de su boca.

\- Bebe. ¡Vamos, bebe! – le ordenó.

\- ¿Qué haces, Adler? – preguntó Patrick asombrado por su actitud.

\- Si tú no vas a desconfiar y actuar, ¡yo lo haré! – mencionó mientras la chica digería la sopa que había sido servida en la cuchara.

\- Deja a la chica… Ella no…

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas. La pobre empleada no entendía el porqué del maltrato. Una vez que el chico la soltó al ver que no había pasado nada extraño con su ingestión, ella echó a correr hacia la puerta y se marchó asustada. El arrepentimiento lo invadió ante la mirada de preocupación de su compañero.

\- Pensé que… Maldita sea, soy un idiota… - se lamentaba el joven.

\- No entiendo por qué has estado actuando con cierta paranoia desde hace unas horas, pero será mejor que te calmes. Si pierdes la tranquilidad, todo empeorará.

El marroquinero esperó a que el otro levantara su cabeza. Y cuando lo hizo le regaló una sonrisa de confianza señalándole la bandeja con comida. Tímidamente se acercó a la mesa, tomó el tazón más pequeño que luego Patrick le cambió por el más grande, y almorzaron con ansias. La comida del campo no era la mejor en calidad ni en sabor, pero aquella sopa era lo mejor que habían probado en toda su estancia.

Pero las horas pasaron y el regreso a sus barracones se hizo efectivo. Tras cerrarse los portones del campo mientras el sol comenzaba a decaer lentamente en el horizonte, tuvieron que caminar varios metros para llegar a su "habitación". Esta vez, Adler pudo notar que todos los barracones tenían guardias en sus entradas. La situación parecía haber cambiado luego del incidente de la mañana. Cuando llegaron a su puerta, los correspondientes a su barracón les hicieron un gesto para que dejaran mostrar sus números de registro. Pero… ¡ese día aún guardaba una sorpresa más!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué está pasando…? – se alertaron todos los guardias.

\- ¿Por qué está sonando la alarma? – preguntó su colega.

Por los altos parlantes del campo de concentración comenzaron a sonar las bocinas de alerta dejando desconcertados a todos los soldados. Un guardia del portón de ingreso corrió para llamar a todos los que estaban en las entradas a los barracones y formarlos por si el oficial aparecía ante ellos. Y este descuido dejó las puertas libres para que los prisioneros, que aún estaban en aprontes para dormir, salieran en masa hacia afuera para averiguar otra vez qué había pasado.

\- ¿Otra vez problemas? – cuestionó rendido Adler.

\- No, esto no es un problema. No es algo normal, es un "accidente"… - respondió Patrick.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices…?

La multitud de gente se posó ordenada detrás de los guardias que estaban alistados en fila esperando a los jefes superiores. Pero segundos después la alarma dejó de sonar, confundiendo aún más a todos los oyentes. La lluvia había cesado y el cielo estaba casi despejado. Desde el brillante astro que se escondía a lo lejos, emerge la figura de un águila que vuela por encima del campo de concentración. Su chillido se expandía por los aires. Da unas vueltas en círculos ante las miradas de las personas que la contemplaban y planea hasta posarse de pie encima de una columna de madera donde se encontraba un alto parlante. Un mensaje crucial estaba a punto de ser entregado…

\- … necesitamos quebrar su sistema y lo haremos. Actuamos en la oscuridad para servir a la luz. Somos… -

La señal se interrumpió escuchándose un disparo un segundo antes. El águila saltó rápidamente y voló alejándose de allí ante el asombro de Adler que no despegó su vista de ella hasta verla perderse en el horizonte. De fondo, se escuchó un estremecedor grito de guerra por la multitud de prisioneros que se tornaron eufóricos tras el mensaje emitido. Los guardias no comprendían aún lo sucedido… no se imaginaban que la guerra había interna empezado.


End file.
